I HEART QUESTION MARK
by mitkit99
Summary: When Jesse St James goes to Sectionals and sees a talented brunette, how is he suppose to know that when he dates her she's previous show choir superstar? How is he also suppose to know about the breakup symbol on her hand after he eggs her? Note: Jesse & Rachel are the same age. I OWN NOTHING!
1. PROLOGUE

**Hey guys! I'm thinking of starting another story but I don't know if anyone is going to like it. I'm posting the start to it down below.**

Daniel Berry stared at his brother Hiram in complete shock. Actually shock was too mild to name the feelings running through his veins. His wife Caroline seemed to have the same reaction.

Hiram watched the look on his older brother's face in anticipation. He honestly couldn't believe he was asking this himself but he and Leroy had no other option.

Hiram and Leroy Berry were the only two gay men in Lima Ohio, a hopeless town in the middle of nowhere. They had both recently decided they wanted a child and after taking tests had both realized they were infertile. Their surrogate, Shelby Corcoran, had already been payed the sum promised and the agreement had already been signed so it wasn't refundable. His brother was literally their only hope for a child that would be related to them in some way.

Daniel shook his head in an attempt to process the request. "You want me to be your sperm donor? Hiram have you gone mad?" The look the other man shot him gave the answer.

"You're our only hope. We can't have a child unless you help."

The older man shook his head. "That's the point! It would still be my child! You are asking me to get a woman pregnant and then pretend that the kid is my niece or nephew. I can't do that brother! Every single time I would look at him or her I would just keep looking for my features or personality. You are practically asking me to give you one of my sons!" Daniel said, gesturing up the stairs to the rooms his two boys were sleeping in.

Hiram sat there stunned. He never thought about it that way before. It was kind of like asking for Jackson or Tony. "What would you agree to?"

Daniel thought over the request looking at his wife. Cara looked at his brother. "Hiram can I talk to my husband for a moment?" she asked in a calming tone. A nod from the gay man sent her towing him in the dining room.

"I agree with you on this my dear. The kid would still be yours no matter what." She said, her hazel eyes staring at him.

He nodded. "I know babe. I'm not going to be able to let go of them like that."

The woman grabbed a piece of paper from a drawer in the kitchen and sat down at the table. "We need to make a list of things to ask for."

He nodded and sat down across from her. "One thing you can put on there is access. I need to know about any event in their life."

She nodded scribbling quickly across the paper. "I agree. Another thing you are going to need is a choice."

Daniel looked at his beautiful wife. "A choice?"

"Mhm hmm. You need to have an option. I mean what if at the hospital you decide you don't want to give him or her up? You need to have a first choice."

He bobbed his head up and down quickly in agreement.

They spent the next twenty minutes coming up with demands and requests before giving it to his brother who seemed nervous about the first choice. Hiram knew his brother and knew that if he fell in love with the kid, there would be no stopping him in getting custody.

~a little over 9 months later~

Daniel watched as his brother brought out a little pink bundle. It was a girl. The kid he helped father had turned out to be a daughter. He noticed how Hiram was keeping her away from him for a little bit, knowing that with a word, the little girl would be returned to her rightful father.

It took about ten minutes before he finally had her in his arms. She was so small and tiny, almost miniature. Dark brown curls covered her small head and her face was in a serene peacefulness that neither of his sons had been born with.

Hiram watched his brother in anticipation. He knew that with his words, the little girl would be just his niece. From the look on his face the second Daniel saw her that would probably happen. The little girl had his brother wrapped around her finger.

Caroline was hooked in along with her husband. Jackson and Tony were entranced as well when they met their sister. It was clear that she would be their weakness.

And that was the beginning of Rachel Barbra Berry.

**Good or bad? I'm serious, I need to know. I have a really good story planned for this.**


	2. Chapter 1: Romance Problems

**Hey guys! This is the first actual chapter.**

**You may have noticed that I took down my authors note. Yes, I have a reason but I'd rather not explain at the moment.**

**Chapter 1**

**Romance Problems**

Rachel grew into a beautiful young teenager. With the voice of an angel, a sweetness that made her pure, and a natural beauty that woman dreamed of and envied, she quickly became New York's princess. This also caused a lot of male attention for her as well and several of them brought troubles that not even her protective older brothers could prevent.

The summer before freshmen year she met bad boy Damian Winters. They started dating in early June and he was pretty much everything she could ever hope for. In mid-July he took her innocence.

They dated till August when a new girl, with the name Sophie Alexanders, approached them and said Damian had gotten her pregnant while Rachel had been out of town. Heartbroken, the brunette dumped the boy and went home crying, her friends following after.

She didn't learn till a few days later how much of a scumbag he was. Sophie came up to her and explained that she had just moved to the city and had met Damian at a café near her new place. He seduced her without saying he had a girlfriend. The day after she had told him she was pregnant he told her to get rid of the baby and that she was dead to him. Rae, outraged at such an act, had her friends help destroy his reputation and name at Brooklyn High.

During the first few days of the breakup she had started listening to Taylor Swift a lot and discovered a song that described exactly what she had to do. She ended up writing the symbol of the letter I, a heart, and a question mark on her hand with a permanent marker for three weeks, saying that when the time was over she would be over the idiot. Everyone ended up learning about the song and symbol. Boys knew that when the symbol was on her hand, she was single and was not ready for a new relationship.

The next boy she dated was even worse that Damian. John Seever, another school bad boy, wooed her at the beginning of September, just about a week short of a month since her end with Damian. They dated till October, when he claimed to go leave on a Tuesday for vacation. That Thursday she discovered him on a date with the school slut Sylvia, at a fancy restaurant he claimed he could not afford to take Rachel to. After tossing a glass of wine in his face, she left with Sophie and her other close friends Cassandra, Sunshine, and Vanessa trailing after her.

For the next week John tried to get her back, claiming that it wasn't his fault and he still loved her. Her close guy friends Luke, Ashton, Brody, Blaine, Hunter, Sebastian, Wes, and Thad told him to back off or Rach would not hesitate to get a restraining order against him. On Friday, a little over a week after their breakup he broke into her house and attempted to force her to get back with him. Her brothers and father had yanked him off before any permanent damage could be inflicted and he was sent to jail for fifteen years. That night, she rewrote the symbol on her hand.

She stayed single for a while after that, only having a few hookups at the bar her and the gang hung out at on the weekends, DKPC (Dance Karaoke Party Club). She focused mainly on developing her musical skills, training her already beautiful voice into absolute perfection. Her ears became sensitive to anything but a perfect pitch and her eyes were able to find a flaw in a musician when playing a note on an instrument. She mastered flute, piccolo, clarinet, violin, cello, piano, and guitar to perfection. Her dancing skills were improved so precisely that she was given sometimes described as an avenging angel. She ended up as the head cheerleader for her school's team, the Tigers, and the head of the debate team.

While Rachel stayed single, her friends were very different. Cassandra and Brody ended up hooking up one night and DKPC and discovered hidden feelings after waking up in bed the next morning. Sunshine, which had a scare of being forced back to the Philippines, became close with Luke who became a couple without really even noticing it. Luke's sister, Vanessa, was helping Ashton with a film project and ended up kissing. Sophie, who ended up being pregnant with twin girls, fell in love with Wes. Thad, Sebastian, and Hunter decided they liked the single life of one night stands, though most people thought that was a lie with the latter two considering how many times they were caught stealing glances at Rachel. Blaine discovered after a game of spin the bottle and a kiss with the brunette diva, that he was gay.

Rachel's promise of staying single was solid till New Year's when at midnight she was caught in a magical kiss with a fellow musician at school. Kyle and Rachel's relationship was tragic, though not the same as Damian or John. No, the two were very much in love till the end of March, when on the way home from DKPC, Kyle was caught in a car accident and was killed on impact. Rachel was devastated, and swore off love. She and her friends, who were in the school's glee club, the Brooklynn Rockstars, dominated Regionals and ended up winning Nationals, gaining some attention from the previous winners, Vocal Adrenaline. Their coach turned out to be none other than Rachel's biological mother, Shelby Corcoran, who did not recognize the brunette although the same was not the other way around. Rachel knew immediately that it was her mother although she did not approach her. They may be blood, but Rachel still thought of Caroline, who had died of cancer when Rae was twelve, as her mother.

Shelby may not have recognized Rachel as her daughter, though all of Vocal Adrenaline was in awe of her enchanting voice. The girls were envious of the girl who appeared to be more of a dream than an actual person. The boys were quite taken with her, especially the young freshmen male lead, Jesse St. James. He thought he had officially found his perfect match, although was not able to actually speak with her when the competition was over. She did appear in his dreams for the next several months, making him think that the she was only that, a dream or figment of his imagination. Maybe that was why he wouldn't recognize her when he saw her again about five or six months later.

That summer, Rae kept her promise that she made after Kyle's death. She instead had several hookups with the school golden boy, quarterback, star baseball player, and another fellow musician Josh Littleton. Many assumed the two were dating though they both denied it. Josh hoped for a day when the answered would be yes though he understood her decision to remain single. He had seen the sign on her hand every time she had worn it and he knew that she needed a break from guys that she placed in a position that they could hurt her. He thought that sophomore year would be a new beginning and she would be ready then.

Those hopes were destroyed when Rachel was asked by their choir director Allen Taylor, who they affectionately called Mr. T, to go to Lima, Ohio, the place of her birth, to help a friend of his who was starting a new glee club and needed them to make it to Regionals. Rae left about mid-September.

**Hope u like it! Mr. Schue and the rest of the New Directions will be joining the cast along with Principal Figgins and Coach Sylvester. I might even add have Shelby and Jesse at Sectionals but only if you want me to.**

**Just to let you know. Jesse is the same age as Rachel in this. The reason that Shelby hasn't recognized her is that she didn't hear her sing. They were getting ready to perform in the green room and weren't concentrating on the voice.**

**Baby gate is going to happen. There just won't be any Finchel or Puckleberry romances. Santana, Brittney, Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn are actually going to like Rachel in this. Kurt is going to end up with Blaine. Brittana, Quick, Tike, Mattcedes, are the other pairings. St. Berry is the main one although there is going to be a lot more secrets with it such as Rachel's actual identity. The egging is still going to take place and Vocal Adrenaline is still going to win Regionals just like with Season 1. Everything is pretty much going to be the same except with no Finchel, no Rachel constantly quitting, the ultimatum is going to not happen though they are going to talk to Rachel about it, no secret relationship though Jesse is going to think there is. **

**I think that's enough spoilers. The Song is called "I Heart Question Mark" by Taylor Swift. I actually came up with this story after finding the song on YouTube. **

**I'm starting school next week and am only going to be able to write on the weekends or my mom threatens she'll delete my account. With that in mind, I don't know when another chapter will be posted.**

**See ya soon (hopefully),**

**Victoria,**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome To McKinley

**Hey guys! I have this chapter and the next to written out on paper but my computer has been acting funny so I can't update. I'm actually on the home computer now. **

**Updates on my stories if you read them…**

**St. Berry: Average Soap Opera- I just wrote and posted a chapter on that about a week ago so it should be good for a while.**

**Hidden Love- I have the rest of the story planned out in a document on my laptop just haven't been able to put it into words yet.**

**Everlasting Life- I have a vague idea of how I'm going to continue this. The end is coming soon though. I'm actually thinking of Miles dragging Jesse to Paris and meeting Winnie at the Eiffel Tower but that might be too predictable.**

**Mockingjay War- I have the next one halfway done, but this was the one my laptop froze on. As soon as it gets fixed I'll finish it.**

**Secret & Freedom- I have no idea if I'm going to finish this. I'm actually thinking of putting it on hold for a while or even up for adoption. I kind of lost the momentum for this one honestly because that last chapter kind of sucked.**

**Here we go for this one.**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to McKinley **

Mr. Schue looked up from his laptop as the knock sounded on the door, letting his eyes focus on a truly beautiful teenage girl. Her brown hair came down to her mid back and gently framed her heart shaped face. Her coffee colored eyes were the same as her hair and were fringed with long black lashes that fluttered like a butterfly when she blinked. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a dark blue tank top, a leather jacket, and eight inch heeled boots that went all the way up her calf to her knees.

"Mr. Schue?" she asked. Her voice had a musical tint to it that made it resemble bells ringing. It was obvious she had musical experience.

"Yes, that's me." He addressed the angel. "May I ask who you are?"

She held out her manicured hand. "Rachel Berry."

He shook it as she sat down in the plush red chair across from her. His mind was meddled with confusion as he studied her. She was petite but seemed so strong and confident. She seemed like she was used to getting everything she wanted but wasn't arrogant and demanded it. She would be an amazing addition to New Directions but he had to know why she had come to see him before he asked her to join. "Rachel I don't want to come up as rude, but is there a reason you came to see me."

She nodded and started talking, rambling actually. "Mr. Taylor sent me to help out New Directions. I believe you asked him for help. I'm his female lead in singing and am tied with Cassandra July for lead in dancing. I was sent to help you till Regionals or if you guys lost before then. I have to head back to New York after that for Nationals." His eyes widened. When George said he would send some help he never thought he would send his best. Rachel was pretty famous around the show choir circuit after her rendition of "Its All Coming Back to Me Now" at Nationals; he was honestly surprised he hadn't recognized her. Her voice was unmatched as far as he knew.

He nodded his head, trying to think of what to say next to the female powerhouse. He needed to know so much about her talent, range, and just her so he decided to ask her. "Tell me about yourself."

A small smile curved her full pink lips. "I'm sixteen. I have two older half-brothers and we all live with my dad. My older brother Tony is 22, married, and a highly decorated officer in the army. My other brother Jackson is a 19 year old daredevil stunt artist and a bit of a player/ bad boy. My father is a famous surgeon so we live in a pretty big house about five miles outside the city. I'm a cheerleader, dancer, musician, actor, and singer. I also am known for having a symbol of the letter I, a heart, and a question mark that I write on the back of my hand for the first three weeks after a breakup. I love Broadway, Taylor Swift, Lindsey Stirling, Celtic Women, Piano Boys, rock and roll, ballet, and Celtic music. My favorite instrument is a four way tie between the cello, piano, violin, and guitar all four of which I can fluently play. I also play flute, clarinet, percussion, and ukulele. I can dance tap, jazz, ballet, interpreted, tango, ballroom, modern, disco, hip hop, and lot of other styles. I'm known for doing power ballads but I can sing pretty much everything." She said in pretty much one breath.

Mr. Schue nodded and let the information sink in. He knew about the sign on the back of her hand, it had pretty much been one of the first things you needed to know about her. As he looked in her brown eyes that were full of so much emotion; pain, anger, heartbreak, love, longing, and many other flooded the pools of chocolate. It was in that moment that he knew she would change Lima and McKinley for better or for worse.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The New Directions took very well to the news of Rachel's arrival and quickly oriented her into the group. The jocks attempted to harass her as well but she quickly, with a few punches, slaps, and one particular idiot who attempted to grab her butt, intimidated them so they left her and her friends alone. Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Tina, Kurt, Artie, Mike, and Matt became really close to her and aided the part of her that missed New York. Finn, Quinn's boyfriend and the school quarterback, flirted with her a lot but she turned him down, especially when the news of the blonde's pregnancy. Rachel was one of the first to know of Quinn's love for Puck and his part in the making of her baby girl. She didn't tell Finn out of loyalty for Quinn and the fact that the girl reminded her of Sophie and her twin daughters.

Sue Sylvester attempted to get Rachel to join her cheer squad but the brunette turned her down. Instead, she came up with better routines that blew McKinley to state where they won without any real competition. She declined from helping at Nationals for fear of beating her squad the Tigers which she was still a member of. In thanks for her help, Sue swore to stop harassing the glee club.

She kept in contact with Mr. T and the rest of her friends and family in New York, going to visit once every two months and calling at least three times a day. She got close to her two gay uncles, having already known of their part in her birth.

Right before Sectionals, the news of Quinn's baby gate came out and Finn left, later coming back much to Rachel and Mr. Schue's pleading. Coach Tanaka leaked the set list of to the other teams in retaliation for Will winning Emma Pillsbury, the school's guidance counselor over. Rachel saved the club and won the competition with Barbra Streisand's "Don't Rain on My Parade". Little did anyone but Rachel know, Shelby Corcoran and Jesse St. James were in the crowd for the second time, unbeknownst to them, for the second time.

**There we go. I have a busy weekend coming up so I have no clue when the next two chapters are going to be published. Chapter 5 may end up being my favorite with the music store scene.**

**Till Next Time, **

**Victoria,**


	4. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I would normally go on about, I don't know what before saying something like this but I really don't have anything to say so I'm gonna cut to the chase.

Anyone out there ever taken AP Human Geography? DON'T! When I signed up for this class I had no idea how hard it would be. So hard, in fact, I'm failing. My parents have decided that I don't need to be on this site if that's how things are gonna end up. So, in other words, I'm grounded from not just but also my Wattpad account and any other free writing I do, including preparation for the three books I want to end up writing by the time I'm 30.

All of my stories are going on hold till further notice. My life is over! It is probably going to take me at least three weeks to pull my grade up to a C. Maybe then, I can come back.

Sorry,

Victoria,

PS: DON'T TAKE AP HUMAN GEOGRAPHY OR YOU MAY END UP LIKE ME!


End file.
